Return of the Dark Ninja
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: Randy has been taking care of Norrisville as the ninja. Trouble is, his school work has begun to slip a bit with the rise in attacks. An uninvited guest brings back a lot of mixed feelings and troubles with his return. Randy must find a way to protect the city, his friends and himself, as more trouble begins to brew. This is the second edition, following "Rise of the Dark Ninja."
1. An Uninvited Guest

**So, cause the first story was fun and people seemed to like it...here is a second adventure! Wonder what is going to happen next? Going to have to read to find out lol. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd was cheering, all eyes on the Ninja, who had just once again saved the day from a large robotic bird. It was a Monday afternoon in Norrisville. Things had been going pretty well, until after school the robot had shown up and kidnapped a bus full of students. When it had, it was time for the ninja to make an appearance. The two fought, of course the ninja coming out on top.

"Please, please...just another day for the ninja" Randy waved a bit to the cheering crowd, "ah smokebomb!"

The crowd began to disperse, Howard Weinerman rolled his eyes as his friend and the ninja Randy Cunningham returned from behind a tree without the suit on. No one gave them a second glance as they passed.

"Great" Howard said, "you saved the day, now can we go?!"

Randy turned, walking down the street, "relax, it is not like they could have sold out of the new Grave Puncher Zombie Massacre game already."

A truck chose just then to drive past, saying exactly that. Howard glared, crossing his arms. Randy gave a nervous laugh.

"Wow...ok, apparently they can" Randy said, "but look at it this way, I totally saved the day.."

"More like shoobed it" Howard said, "now we have to wait a whole month till it comes out officially."

"A month is not that bad" Randy shrugged.

"A month is totally bad!" Howard jabbed a finger at him, "in a month, everyone will have already beaten it and it will be old news!"

"They only had twenty advanced copies" Randy tried to reason with him.

"And once one finishes, most likely they'll let their friends play" Howard argued, "which is what we were planning to do when we got ours!"

He turned, walking away.

"Hey" Randy followed, "technically it would have been mine, since you have like...no money."

Howard glared.

"But since we're biffers, of course I would have let you play" Randy smiled.

Howard sighed, "maybe I can get my dad to try to look into it at work."

"That's...sort of the spirit.." Randy said.

"Why is it though, that every time we have fun, the Nomicon has to-"

A red glow interrupted Howard, who glared.

"Do that!"

Randy slipped the book out of his bag, "I already saved the day, what could it want now?"

Howard grabbed the book, "probably to shoob things up again."

He held the book up to the light, glaring at it. Randy reached up, taking it back from him.

"It is an eight hundred year old book of ninja wisdom" he said, putting it away for now.

"And yet it can't do anything but lay there without someone" Howard raised an eyebrow, "more like a glorified doorstop."

The book glowed again.

"Look, I will meet you later, I have to get home before my parents have a cow" Randy sighed, "my grades are totally an issue right now, so I'm on homework lockdown."

"What happens if you have to go ninja?" Howard asked.

"I...have no idea" Randy sighed, "things have been tight lately, it's not like I can just pop out another one of me...so for now, I'm crazy busy."

With that he turned down another street, leaving Howard there.

* * *

"Ahhh! Curse you ninja!" Hannibal McFist threw a coffee mug at the screen of the monitor.

Willem Viceroy who had been standing nearby flinched a bit as sparks and glass exploded. He sighed and snapped, a robot coming in to clean up the mess.

"Honestly...do you ever not destroy the monitor when a plan goes south?" he asked.

"Nnn...not now Viceroy..." McFist moved his large metal hand with the brain in it over his face, "I have to talk to the Sorcerer."

"Ah, better you than me" Viceroy said, not wanting to deal with that.

McFist glared at him, "this is all your fault!"

Viceroy crossed his arms, "my fault? Why is it always my fault?"

"Why can't you build me something that actually works!?" McFist yelled.

Viceroy sighed, "I am plenty capable of that, and we did get really close with..."

McFist shot him an icy look, "don't even say it."

"All I'm saying is now that you banned me from working on robots like that, which I'm not totally opposed to" he said, "you kind of get what you get."

"Ugh" McFist slammed his head onto the desk, "what am I going to tell the Sorcerer?'

"Tell him...it was a trial run for something bigger?" Viceroy suggested.

McFist turned his head on the desk to look at him.

"Something bigger like what?" he asked, pouting a bit.

"I don't know" Viceroy sighed.

"But you're supposed to be the evil genius" McFist stood from his seat.

"Well then lie till we can come up with something" Viceroy said, following him over to the door.

"Lie to the Sorcerer?" McFist rubbed his chin.

"Not like you haven't done it before" Viceroy said under his breath.

"What was that?" McFist glared.

"Oh nothing, I have work to do" Viceroy slipped passed him, "so if you'll excuse me."

He walked away down the hall to the elevator. As soon as he was safe inside, he pulled out his phone. Looking at the screen, he sighed a bit to himself. He had been staying in touch with Terri without McFist knowing for weeks now, since the other left. It had been nearly two months since the incident, and Terri was still a banned subject within the building. He had to even keep up the sharade of why Terri was gone going on the down low. He knew Terri was having contact with a few friends as well from school, even though he had warned him it was dangerous. He thought of asking them, thinking of who they were. There were three that were at the top of the list, which he knew for sure that Terri had spoken to. Debbie Kang, Howard Weinerman and Randy Cunningham. As far as he knew, none of them knew about Terri, so as long as none of them made a big scene about talking to him, McFist would not find out. The other had started off hunting ruthlessly for the teen android as well.

After a few weeks though, he had fully moved on to other things. Still, there was no telling what he would do if he ever learned of Terri's location. Or what he would do to him, if he knew he had been speaking to him all this time without telling him. He sighed, he couldn't help it. Terri was his son, android or not, and he could not let the other destroy him...not after everything. He had not been able to see him though, only communicating in messages. Which is why, he was concerned when his phone showed nothing. He had not heard anything since last Thursday. Three days with no messages was unlike Terri, even if he was on the run. He was a smart boy, he would have found a way to at least let him know that he was alright. He sighed, the elevator dinging to let him out. He stepped out and along the hall to his lab. He had to find out if something had happened...but what if it had? What could he do? How would he even find out? He tossed his phone on the table in the lab, where blueprints were scattered about. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Walking up the steps to his home, Randy tossed his bag on the couch.

"I'm home" he called, no answer coming.

He sighed, walking into the kitchen, where a note waited.

"Had to run to the store, your father's feeling creative with dinner" Randy smiled, "house to myself!"

As he cheered, he tossed the note up into the air. It floated back down, to where it landed on his face.

"P.S...do your homework" he glared at the paper, "ugh.."

He pulled it off, crumpling it up. Tossing it in the trash, he noticed the back door ajar.

"That...is not supposed to be like that" he walked over, glancing out.

No one was in the backyard, it was clear and normal like always. He raised an eyebrow, closing the door. He turned to head back into the livingroom, when he slipped and fell.

"Ow...thank cheese no one was here to see that" Randy sighed, rubbing his head.

He looked down to see what he had slipped on, something red on the floor.

"What the juice?!" he pulled back, looking at it closer, "is that blood?!"

He felt a bit sick, he had seriously just slipped in that. He noticed another bit a few inches from the first. Then another. Then another. A trail led up to the back stairs, Randy's eyes moving up them. Oh man...this was way creepy. It was like something out of a horror movie. Teen gets left home alone. Teen finds blood. Teen foolishly follows blood...He really did not want to think about what came next. He thought of calling Howard or the police, before he stopped.

"Wait...I'm the ninja" he rolled his eyes, "I fight bad guys on a daily basis, a little scary blood isn't going to stop me."

He went back into the living room, grabbing his mask from his bag. Slipping it on, the familiar suit wrapped its way around him. With that, he moved swiftly and quietly up the stairs. He found where the trail of blood was, looking to where it led and froze.

"My room...seriously?!" he whispered before sighing, "whoever this is is going down."

He slipped his sword from his suit, moving to the door. A shadow was inside, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword, as the other moved out to the doorknob. He took a breath, before pushing the door open swiftly. He moved inside, raising his blade to strike.

"Take this you evil-" he froze, eyes widening, "Terri?..."


	2. The Father Factor

**Here is chapter two! A sad yet enlightening chapter, a few hints are lurking in this one. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Terri!" Randy moved over to his friend.

Terri laid on the rug within the room, in full on ninja mode. He was not moving, and as soon as Randy was close enough, he got a good look at how bad the other was doing. A large gash was on his right side, to which red liquid was flowing. It couldn't have been blood, Terri was a teenage android, so it had to be some liquid disguised to look like blood in case. A few places on his suit were torn, various other cuts within his outward form were present as well. Randy panicked a bit, when the other did not respond. Why was he here? What had happened?

"Oh man, got to something.." he took a breath, trying to calm himself to think.

Who did he know, who could help Terri? He couldn't take him to a hospital, that would expose Terri, to more than just Norisville. Why had he come here? Of course that was a stupid question, Terri trusted Randy, they were best friends as was Howard and Terri. He looked down at the other. He had to do something soon, the other did not look good at all. His father would have been totally upset.

"His father" he repeated the thought out loud, "Viceroy!"

He helped Terri up, supporting him.

"Don't worry...we're going to get you help" he said.

Of course keeping him there in the process would cause more questions and trouble than answers. He did not give a second though before leaving, Terri was his friend, his first priority. The Nomicon glowing a bit downstairs in his backpack going unanswered still.

* * *

Viceroy sighed, it was hard to focus on the plans of creating another robot, when the android he cared most for was awl. He slipped off his glasses, cleaning them for what felt like the hundredth time. This was not going to get him anywhere, he needed a cup of coffee or tea. He stood from the table where he was working, crossing back over to the door. However as he started to, a familiar sound came from behind him. He turned to see the ninja standing there, glaring at him a bit.

"What on earth are you doing here? If McFist sees you, you'll have to answer to-"

"I know, I know" Randy held up his hands, "but I had to come, you're the only one who can help Terri."

Viceroy froze, "Terri? What happened?"

"That's just it" Randy said, "I don't know...he showed up out of nowhere totally banged up. He didn't respond when I tried to see if he was alright."

"That is not good" Viceroy said, moving to get a few things, "Terri's systems are super reinforced...those things could stay online even through a nuclear war. If something happened to shut them down, it had to be serious."

That did not sound reassuring to Randy at all. Viceroy closed his bag, turning to him.

"Lets go" he said.

"What about McFist?" Randy asked.

"Screw McFist, my son needs me" Viceroy said a bit coldly.

Randy had never heard him talk that way, or look that way for that matter. He looked a bit on the scary side, which for Viceroy was a little rare. He was usually the face of happiness, even when he was angered. It was his sarcastic charm as he liked to say. Pushing those thoughts away, Randy focused on the task at hand. They did not have time to argue about this. Terri needed their help. He needed Randy to stop being a shoob, as Howard would say, and get help. Viceroy did not say a word either. Looking at him, Randy could not help but feel bad. He could see the worry in his eyes, as well as what looked like anger. He was not exactly going to ask though, since to much conversation might lead to more questions.

The two of them reached the school, Randy had not known where else to take him. Thankfully at this point, it was like a ghost town. Few wanted to be left inside after the bell had rang. He led him to a locked classroom, where he had made a makeshift bed on a series of desks. Viceroy immediately moved to him, and began to look him over. Randy moved over, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"You can get out and let me work" Viceroy said without turning.

He had not meant it to be mean, Randy knew this. He opened his bag, beginning to work on Terri with what he had. Randy slipped out, closing the door. For a moment he leaned against the wall by it, a lot of thoughts swirling around inside. He pulled out his phone, and slipped down the hall to talk to Howard.

"Howard?" Randy asked as the phone connected.

"What is it Cunningham?" Howard's voice came from the other end, "I was just about to beat my high score with punching graves."

"Grave Puncher can wait Howard" Randy said, glaring at the phone.

"Grave Puncher can wait?" Howard said, tossing down his controller, the sound heard over the phone, "must be serious."

"It is" Randy sighed, glancing back at the room, "Terri's back."

"Terri's back!" Howard shouted, causing Randy to pull the phone away from his ear, "this is so bruce! We have so much to catch up on! So much to do, got to get plan-"

"Howard...Howard!" Randy practically needed to yell to get the other to stop, "he's hurt."

Silence spread between them.

"How bad is it?" Howard asked after a moment.

"Pretty bad...Viceroy is in with him now" Randy sighed.

"Viceroy?! You told Viceroy?!" once more Randy had to pull the phone away when Howard yelled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Randy threw a hand up, even though Howard could not see him, "Terri is an advanced robot, I can't fix him!"

"What if McFist finds out?" Howard said.

"Viceroy is his dad" Randy began pacing a bit, "he wouldn't do that to him."

"He also works for McFist" Howard said.

"He helped last time" Randy argued, "besides, you didn't see him...When he found out Terri was hurt, he went all...father on me."

"What does that even mean?" Howard asked.

"It means I trust him...with Terri anyways" Randy said, "he isn't going to hurt him, and he wont turn him in."

The door opened.

"Got to go" Randy hung up, putting his phone away as Viceroy stepped out, "how is he?"

"Stable now" Viceroy sighed, "but his systems took a major blow from...whatever attacked him."

Randy frowned, walking over, "I'm sorry..."

"I did the best that I could with what I had" Viceroy said, not looking at him, "he will heal and rebuild what was lost over time."

Randy glanced into the room, where the other laid on the makeshift table. Viceroy on the other hand, turned to walk away down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked, "don't you want to be here when he wakes up?"

"No" Viceroy says, "the longer I am here, the more dangerous it could get. McFist might come looking...as soon as Terri is up, he will have to leave town again."

"Leave town...are you serious?" Randy asked, following a bit.

Viceroy spun on his heel to glare at him, "you think I want him to leave?! You think I want the first time I see my son in months is to operate on him after finding out he was hurt?!"

Randy shrunk back a bit, shaking his head. It was like someone had flipped a major switch in Viceroy.

"This is what I was afraid of before...now even when he is not here he is in danger" Viceroy pinched the brim of his nose, "whoever did this has to be highly skilled...and they will pay highly as well."

He turned, walking away. Randy was left alone, with the thought of Viceroy having actually just declaring revenge on something.

* * *

Terri slowly felt his systems rebooting. His eyes opening, focusing on what looked to be a ceiling above him. He heard voices, but he felt to heavy to get up and figure out what was going on. He stayed there, staring at the white ceiling tiles with little black speckles as his thoughts played out. He had been injured, badly. A hand slowly inched its way to his right side, where he could feel the tear in his outfit. Fortunately, through it on what played as his skin, the wound seemed closed. He glanced down, to see that the wound had been closed up. Sewn together like one would with stitches, but his actual skin was beginning to heal already as well. The stitches would not be needed for to long. So, Viceroy...his father...had to have been here.

The only one who had the knowledge and skill to fix him was his father. He closed his eyes, running through his own system diagnostics. It seemed much of his internal workings had needed to be updated and repaired. Some of them were still updating in fact. Viceroy had added some things when he had been here. Terri slowly pushed himself up, his body protesting. People thought robots were invincible, they wern't...especially one with feelings and such. It was worse for him. He sighed a bit, glancing up as Randy walked back in, wearing his ninja suit. As soon as he saw him up, Randy moved over to him.

"You ok?" even with the mask, Randy had a worried look about him.

Terri nodded a bit, "stiff and sore...but alright."

Randy let out a breath, moving to the window, "your dad was here..."

Terri glanced at the window, "I know..."

Randy watched Viceroy walk out of the school and out to the street.

"You can still catch him if you-"

"Randy" Terri looked at him, "I need to tell you something."

"Like how you got banged up?" Randy asked, turning back to look at him.

"I..." Terri looked for the information for a moment, but then a hand went to his head.

"Terri?" Randy moved over to his side.

"I don't remember" Terri realized, a bit surprised.

"Don't remember how...this happened?" Randy asked, a bit more worried now.

Terri had a memory storage the size of the planet...well...that might have been overexaggerating, but he stored memories and info on everything he encountered. He literally had a photographic memory, so how could he not remember? Terri looked at him, as if the two of them were sharing a thought.

"Stay right here" Randy said, "I'll call Howard, then the three of us can..."

His phone went off, Randy puling it out. The word 'Mom' flashed on the screen.

"Oh boy" Randy swallowed.

He realized that he had totally forgotten about homework, as well as left the red stuff on the floor that looked like blood and he had totally ditched the house he was supposed to be at. He looked at Terri, then his phone.

"Go" Terri said, "I'll call Howard...I'll stay with him, untill tonight, then we can talk."

Randy nodded, "stay hidden and safe."

Terri nodded, and Randy took off out the door.


End file.
